1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a workpiece for a laminated core and a method for manufacturing a laminated core.
A laminated core is a component of a motor. The laminated core is formed by stacking a plurality of magnetic steel sheets (workpieces) each of which is processed in a predetermined shape and fastening the sheets together. The motor includes a rotor and a stator each of which contains a laminated core, and is produced through a step of winding a coil on the stator and a step of attaching a shaft to the rotor, for example. Motors incorporating laminated cores have been conventionally used as driving sources for refrigerators, air conditioners, hard disc drives, and electric tools, for example, and are also used as driving sources for hybrid cars these days.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 4472417 discloses a method for manufacturing a segmented laminated core. Referring to FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 in Japanese Patent No. 4472417, slit lines L are formed by cutting-and-bending processing and push-back (see paragraphs [0028] to [0032] in Japanese Patent No. 4472417).